secrets, lies and love
by emijonks2000
Summary: what if aerrow had a brother who was fourteen and he was actually ten but lied, how will aerrow react when his secret is about to be blown. pairing is radar(human)aerrow, onesided OCaerrow and dark aceaerrow
1. Chapter 1

**In this I'm pretending that the lightning strike, Aerrow's father (I couldn't find any other name for him, sorry) had two sons, Aerrow and Ace, named after his old team mate. In this I'm pretending that Ace is fourteen and over protective of Aerrow but he had to leave arrow for a few years, in this Aerrow is ten but he pretends to be fourteen. I'm also pretending that Radar has a human form but rarely uses it unless Aerrow needs him in that form, though none of the other storm hawks know this.**

"_Radar speaking, only Aerrow can understand."_

**Aerrow's pov**

"That was close; is it just me or have the Cyclonian attack's been getting stronger? How's the ship Stork?"

"We managed to scrape by with little damage but next time we won't be so lucky Aerrow."

"We'll be fine."

"Hey, Aerrow, happy birthday, its tomorrow right, you're turning fourteen right?"

"Y-yeah, thanks Piper."

"_Aerrow, what are you going to do, tomorrow you turn ten and Ace said he'd come see you on your tenth birthday?"_

"I know radar."

"How can you understand him dude?" sometimes I wish Finn would just keep his mouth shut, Radar obviously felt the same way as he growled.

"I don't know, I've lived with him for so long I guess, anyway, I need to go to my room to do something, later." I walked off with radar on my shoulder and headed to my room, "Radar, how do you feel about infiltrating Cyclonia for a while?"

"_I think you're crazy, you know, if you tell them the truth and eat something you wouldn't have to worry."_

"You, you know..?"

"_Of cause I know that you've turned anorexic again, though I don't know how bad it is, I just want to know why Aerrow?"_

"I, I don't know, I can't help it, ugh, can we save this until later? Help me pack so that we can leave tonight."

"_*Sigh* Fine."_

We both packed and then when I'd heard everyone go to bed we snuck onto the sky deck and got my skimmer out, we both sat in it and then flew off in the direction of Cyclonia.

"I can't believe we made it here without anyone stopping us."

"_We sure are lucky."_

I chose to ignore his sarcasm and walked inside, "Halt sky knight!"

"Oh no, you caught me by surprise with no weapons, what should I do?" my tone was obviously fake but he fell for it anyway.

"Come with me."

"I guess I have no choice." He led me away,

"_Aerrow, what are you doing, you planned this, didn't you?! I'm transforming, why can't I transform?! You used a sealing crystal didn't you?! Damn you!"_

_I ignored his rants and followed the Cyclonian; he led me to a dark room where I saw master Cyclonis and Dark Ace talking._

"Master Cyclonis, I have something for you."

"This had better be good, my, my, if it isn't Aerrow of the storm hawks, I'm pleased, very pleased. Tell me Dark Ace, how is it that this rookie managed to complete what you, my strongest captain, couldn't?"

"I don't know master, why don't you ask the rookie here how he captured Aerrow?"

"It would be wise for you to remember your manners, but you're right, rookie, hoe did you capture him?"

"Well, he was walking around so I stopped him; he said I caught him by surprise and that he didn't have any weapons."

"I see, Dark Ace, take Aerrow to our finest cage, only the best for a storm hawk." She was smirking and so was Dark Ace when he led me away.

"Here we are sky night." He took my stuff away from me and passed me some old clothes; "Put these on."

In front of him, I grabbed them and blushed, "What's wrong, were both men here, oh wait, you're just a boy."

"_What are you going to do Aerrow? He'll find out if he sees and so will I."_

I shakily took my shirt off and grasped it to my chest when I saw him staring at me with wide eyes, _"Holy shit Aerrow, what have you done?!"_

"Aerrow, move the shirt away right now." He said it so calmly that I was even more scared so I complied, slowly moving the shirt that covered my chest away, I blushed even harder and looked away as I heard his sharp intake of breath, "Aerrow, come here." his tone never changed and I walked towards him. He moved his hands over my chest feeling my ribs through my skin, he put his hands on either side of my waist and the finger tips touched which made him gasp, "Aerrow…" he picked me up and nearly dropping me in shock…

… Nearly.

He hugged me close to him; I was being hugged by my enemy?! "God Aerrow, what have you done to yourself?"

"_Aerrow, just to warn you, your brother has a tracker on you so will probably be here soon."_

What?! My eyes widened and then went even wider as I felt a pair of lips press gently against mine, dark ace was kissing me! I tried to push him off me but I wasn't quick enough, "What the fuck?! You get your filthy paedophile hands off my baby brother right now!"

Dark Aces eyes widened at this, "What's all the fuss dark ace..?" she stopped in her tracks as she saw dark ace embracing me with his face so close to mine and an older version of me there as well. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to ask the same thing, Aerrow?"

"It, it's not what it looks like…" my brother looked at us and then noticed how slim I was and how effortlessly he was holding me,

"Aerrow, I want you to get down right now and let me see you."

I slowly got down and turned to face my brother, "holy fuck! Again Aerrow, I thought we fixed this?"

"What?! This has happened before, how could I not know?"

"Yes but it stopped once father died as he stopped raping Aerrow."

"Your father raped you Aerrow?"

I just nodded to dark aces question.

"If you all would just leave now please, it would be much appreciated." I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips play with my ear, I also recognised the voice, it belonged to radar.

"Who are you and why are you touching my ten year old baby brother in such a mature sexual way?!"

"I'm radar, just in my human form."

He smirked…

**Please review and I will add more chapters, which pairing should I go for, a long existent love between radar and Aerrow or a new found feelings relationship between dark ace and Aerrow or a forbidden love between Aerrow and ace?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Radar, you can turn into a human?!" dark ace was staring at us in confusion, "Why didn't you look like this when I fought Aerrow?"

"You fought my baby brother? How could you?!"

"Radar doesn't turn human often, I ask him not to, and we fight because were on opposite sides."

"Unfortunately we are, I'm a Cyclonian captain, and he's the storm hawks sky night."

Radar grabbed me harder as I realised what dark ace had just said, "Look, brother, it's not…"

"Really, how could they let you become a sky night, you're only ten?!"

"What, ten, I thought, he said, he was fourteen."

"No, dark ace, I'm fourteen, he's my baby brother, he's ten."

"He had two kids?"

"Yeah, you knew me but not Aerrow," he glances at me and saw radars arms wrapped around me, "And you, get your hands off Aerrow!"

"No, I can do what I like to him, were gone way further before, haven't we Aerrow?" he moved his hands lower, almost going under the waist band of my trousers.

As he passed under it, I moaned out, "God, yes!"

He picked me up princess style as everyone stared, "Why would you let me kiss you if you were with him?!" dark ace yelled out desperately.

"Sorry, but he's mine, good bye, none of you will be seeing us again, and he was right, they were never seen again…

**Tell me what you thought, or if you have any ideas for a different story.**


End file.
